Death as she Knew it
by Lolita Love 01
Summary: "I have something you'd kill yourself to get rid of," She began emotionlessly, "I have blood cancer." That one little sentence held so much meaning, enough to kill her. ChiHaku


"Why are you even here?" she asked the brunette. She was surprised that the woman had been clever enough to know she would be here; but then again Chihiro knew her better than anyone on the face of this earth. This damned earth, hotter than the fiery pits of hell in her mind. It was a cold place that neglected her and only found ways to bring more shame onto her, "You were born perfect. Able to do anything, able to overcome any obstacle ne Chi-chan?" she said, mocking her with the last part of the sentence. Burning jealousy evident in her tone, "You were given the perfect parents, the perfect home, the perfect life…but me? Oh I guess I was different. From my birth nothing I've done has been useful, nothing has been effective in any way at all!" that burning fury returning as the lady's arms flew in the air in frustration, though the other one still stood proud as if not amused. 'So she wants a show eh?' she thought angrily, "I've never been wor-"

"You think your life isn't worth it, am I right?" she stated calmly interrupting the other mid-sentence. Her back facing the younger woman and her tone cold as ice, the tension in the room was thick enough to stand on without breaking. The silence was answer enough, she turned her back to see the woman had her face down in shame avoiding the empty gaze she was being received, "Well then you're wrong."

"Everyone says that. But does it work?" the younger one spoke, a burst of emotion flowing through her veins, almost as if she was about to blow to bits. "Their words are only filled with one thing, pity. And I'm tired of that, having to live on for no reason whatsoever, being looked down upon for my deeds, I'M TIRED OF IT. DON'T YOU SEE THAT GOD DAMNIT!", The elder was slightly surprised at the sudden outburst, yet she maintained her cold demeanor and kept a straight face.

"You say it as if you have reason to die, your reason to die is because you have nothing to live for. That's how you see it ne?" the elder spoke, she was now giving her a stern look to the pale faced woman. She didn't receive an answer, but it wasn't as if she truly expected one. She cleared her throat and continued, "Death is the opposite of life, it's common sense. Death and life are nothing alike therefore your logic is proved wrong, you ask for death because you life is boring, whereas" she took a pause. A gleam of light now pouring into the room and hit her face, emotions now coursing through her as her fists clenched and her tone raised, "Life is a beautiful thing, you have no right to judge it, to deem it unfit and empty because you refuse to see that, you need a reason? Here's mine. I can die any day due to the fact I have cancerous cells running through my veins poisoning my blood, but I still look into the mirror and smile, because there is happiness around me, the happiness that gives me reason, the happiness that you ignore".

To say Lin was shocked would be an understatement. Tears were now streaming through her cheeks and she fell down to the ground, her hands clutching at her dress in a threatening way as if to tear it. 'Chihiro can't have cancer! Oh Chihiro why didn't you say anything' she thought bitterly. Light was pouring into the old abandoned church and shone upon the two women. One pale as snow with tears rushing down her cheeks, shaking her head in denial of the news told barely moment ago. The other standing tall, with a broken look filled with despair and sorrow in her eyes, yet she didn't cry, her hazel eyes gazed at the other in wonder, was she crying for her? Sadness was emanating from both, a feeling she had grown to hate.

"You say you're going to die any day. What reason is there for me now just to know that day by day I am to watch the only one who has supported me to die a little more inside day by day? How do I?" Lin murmured. The wind grasped her words and carried them far enough for Chihiro to hear, her eyes widened as she realized the meaning behind them. She made a sudden movement to grab Lin but it was too late, the woman had grabbed a broken shard and barely slit her throat. She was lying in her own puddle of blood. Chihiro took the body into her arms and cried, allowed tears to fall recklessly for once. She shed the tears of six years of anxiety, of fear, of depression. The tears mixed into Lin's blood as Chihiro made an attempt to stop the bleeding with her once white scarf.

"CHIHIRO" A cry had echoed through the walls of the ruins of this broken church. She heard it, and the voice got closer and she saw Haku make his way over to the source of gloominess, his eyes bulged at the sight of blood and chihiro's tears. It didn't take more than the crimson blood stained on chihiro's once sheet white dress to know what had happened to Lin. He whipped out his phone and immediately called for an ambulance as chihiro's crying got louder he put a hand on her shoulder. But he truly wondered to himself. Would that be enough?

_Would it?_

"She attempted to slit her throat and…and I couldn't stop her" chihiro's voice had gone shallow and once more devoid of any emotion. She felt a sudden sensation pulsing through her own veins, a burning feel within her arms, she bit back tears and any screams yet the agony was visible on her face.

"Chihiro! CHIHIRO!" Haku had yelled, Chihiro blacked out from the pain. A noise interrupted Haku's panic as a paramedic ran in and called out for two stretchers, and all he could do was watch as the love of his life and good friend were carried away, only Kami-sama could save them now. 'Please, bring her back to me,' was the last thought that ran through his head as he climbed into the ambulance along with his ill fated friends as they were rushed to a hospital.

_Please…_


End file.
